coastervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Jungle
Jungle faux Fabrications 5/6 We can't just give away all of our priceless artifacts. Let's create some replicas to sell as cheaper souvenirs. Get 8 Jade to carve. Finish making a Jade Mask. Finish making a Jaguar Artifact. Sub chapter rewards. These artifacts look almost as nice as the real thing. I bet your guests won't even know the difference! 320 15 8 All That Glitters 6/6 The replica-selling business is booming. Rake in a treasure of your own- glittering golden coins! Have 2 Level 5 shops to capitalize on the spending spree. Collect from shops 5 times. Collect 1000 coins. Sub chapter rewards. It looks like we're made a small fortune here that will go directly to improving our jungle Safari! Great work, mate! 400 1 Salvage Solutions 1/6 Chapter reward 1 jaguar statue Jungle survival is all about being resourceful. I bet we can use that same know-how to work to our advantage in your park. *Finish creating 3 metal Working kits. *Get 2 inspirations to come up with something new! Sub chapter reward. None Appeared. Jeep of Faith 2/6 Looking at this scrap, I think we could make a vehicle. Maybe that would help optimize our goods deliveries! *Have 2000 goods. *Finish making 1 Motorized Jeeps. Sub chapter reward. None Appeared. Get Behind The Wheel! 3/6 These jeeps would be much better put to use in a safari-inspired attraction where your guests take the steering wheel! *Build the Jammin' Jeeps attraction. *Boost the Jammin' Jeeps attraction 4 times. *Use your mechanic skills! Repair the Jammin' Jeeps 1 time Sub chapter reward. Jungle Progress! A few break downs are to be expected. But you've proven already that there aren't many problems that you can't fix! 80 energy 1 360 Kick It into High Gear 4/6 Well done! The Jammin' Jeeps is a success, but i think we can do even better. Your guests thirst for adventure! *Have 16 attractions in your park for variety. *Get 2000 Thrill Points. *Restart Lost Jungle Attractions 3 times. Sub chapter reward. Jungle Progress! Well done, mate! I can't believe how much excitement is swirlin' around the Jaguar Temple. This place feels alive. 150 250 Vine Country 5/6 The ol' Rock Wall Climb is starting to look a bit tame. Let's propel your guests through a Peruvian rain forest on nothing but a vine swing! *Get 1 Climbing Harnesses *Make 1 vine swings. *Have a level 2 Rock wall Climb. Reward. ? Swing State 6/6 Traveling by foot seems so tame for a Safari. Build a Vine Swing and your guests will glide over the jungle floor! *Place 4 Sword Fern Cluster to create the jungle floor. *Get 10 Bamboo Poles for supports. *Build Vine Swing attraction. Reward. 350 jagaur statue 1 50 River Recon 1/7 Our plans to improve the Jaguar Temple have reached an impasse. Let's find out what is keeping shipments from reaching us. *Collect 2000 coins to fund recon effort. *Have 2 motorized Jeeps. *get 1 explorer's Jackets. Reward ? A Stone's Throw Away 2/7 Well,it's worse then i thought. A giant boulder is blocking off the river the temple artifacts are shipped down. What now? *Send 400 goods as support supplies to Zapuma. *Have a level 2 Traveler's Canteen. A drink would be nice right about now... *Finish creating 2 Pineapple Juice and stay calm. Reward. I feel a little better now, but drowning my sorrows won't get us any closer to solving this dilemma. We need some help! coins 400 goods 40 Boulder Blasting 3/7 Howdy, Hank here to help. If y'all want to be rid of a boulder, it stands to reason a bushel of dynamite oughta do the trick. *Get 2 Boxes if explosives. *Finish maing 4 Climbing Harnesses to get to the top of the boulder. *Get 8 candles to light the fuse. Reward. The fuse'll be set in no time, and that boulder will be history. Kabam! coins 380 goods 60 Waterlogged 4/7 The boulder's blown to bits, but we still need them artifacts. The pioneers would make log boats to float goods down river. *Get 8 wood logs. *Finish creating 2 Log Boats. *Recreate the river Conditions. Have 2 Arowana River expansion segments. Reward. Judgin' by hoow fast these log boats can travel, I'd reckon the shipments will be here quicker'n a greased rabbit. goods 200 energy 2 The Natives Are Restless 5/7 Thanks, Hank! The rest of the shipments will be here soon. To keep your guests from getting restless, you should liven up the park a bit. *Boost attractions 12 Times. *Collect from shops 5 times. *Have 2500 goods. Reward. Hooray! The goods have finally come in. Our construction on the Jaguar Temple can resume as planned! goods 150 hospitality 5 energy 3 Recycling the Rubble 6/7 That boulder left quite a bit of rubble. Why not use the stony stuff to make some enhancements for the Jaguar Temple? *Search the Ancient Treasure Guft Shop 5 times for some jade. *Finish creating 2 Jaguar Artifacts. *Finish creating 1 Stone Sarcophagus. On Safari 1/5 Make our jungle Safari a destination! Expand the Arowana River Ride to create our safari adventure, and make sure we have plenty of places for our guests to stay. *Have 3 expansion segments on the Arowana River Ride. *Craft 2 Animated Crocodiles for a wild experience. *Have 3 hotels to house our guests. Reward. Great! Guest will be flocking to your park to go on a great river adventure! 350 150 Bargain Hunting 2/5 Once we get our guests in, they'll want tome souvenirs from their Safari. Build a Tribal Hunt Shop and get them bargain hunting! *Have 10 Shops for guests to buy souvenirs. *Make 2 Hunting Bows to sell in shops. *Build the Tribal Hunt Shop. Reward. Wow! Look at all of those guests with shopping bags full of souvenirs to remember their safari! 500 50 Zapuma Style 3/5 Our safari will feel a lot more authentic if we add some tribal flair, straight from the jungles of Zapuma. *Get 6 Coconuts for decor. *Craft 2 tribal Torches for fiery mood lighting. *Move 1 Tribal shield and Spear decorations to tie it all together. Reward. The people of Zapuma would be proud! This place looks great! 600 energy 1 Going Native 4/5 Get your guests dressing up in jungle style. Let's make some fashionable tribal accessories. *Get 4 Crocodile Teeth for necklaces. *Get 4 Swan Feathers for headdresses. *Craft 2 Paint for facepainting. Reward. Way to go! Your guests look so tribal with their awesome outfits and face paint! 500 6 Rites of Passage 5/5 Recreate the traditional Zapuma Rite of Passage ritual with Lava Pots attraction. Are your Guests brave enough to ride inside a pot over boiling lava? *Have a Lava Pots attraction. *Get 3 Tike Idols to enchance the ritual. *Boost Lost Jungle attactions 6 times to build excitement. Reward. The Zapuma Rite of Passage ritual was a huge success! Your guests are brave! Map Shop 1 Hot Fish on the Barbie 1/4 The natives of Zapuma I hear are very fond of the fresh barbecued fish. I bet your guests will love some too, in a newly redisigned Piranha Kabobs shack! *Make 6 delicious Seafood. *Boost the Lava Pots 3 times for some lava! *Have a level 3 Piranha Kabobs. Reward. Your guest are going to love the new Piranha Kabobs and all the delicious Seafood it serves! 400 120 Cool the Burn 2/4 Toohot! Those coals were a little hotter then we expected. Cool the burn for your guests with some refreshing beverages. *Make 1 Fruiy Punch. *Make 1 Pineapple Drink. *Colect from Travelers Canteen 2 times. Reward. Aaaah! That feels beter! Those refreshing drinks cooled things down nicely! 400 40 Easy Feating 3/4 Let's create a more leisurely place for guests to lounge and dine on their favorite jungle-inspired dishes. An Amazon Cafe would do just the trick! *Have an Amazon Cafe. *Collect from Lost Jungle Restaurants 2 times. *Place 3 Wicker Benches for guests to lounge. Reward. This new Amazon Cafe and lounge area are so relaxing! Guest will love it! 400 energy 3 5 Such Sweet Satisfaction 4/4 No meal would be complete without a dessert. Let's whip up some tropical treats! *Have 3 Baking Supplies to start making dessert. *Get 4 Sugar to sweeten things up. *Craft 2 Coconut Cream Pies. Reward. Mmmmm! Deliciously tropical! These Coconut Cream Pies are great! Bromeliad 1 A Happy Haven 1/6 We should let everyone know that our Jungle Safari is not only exciting, but safe and happy place to stay. *Collect 8 Hospitality from hotels. *Give 3 Annual Passes to guests. *Boost attractions 10 times. Reward. We made a lot of fans with our Hospitality and annual passes. word will spread we are exciting, yet still safe! 350 170 4 Spa Escape 2/6 What better way to pamper our guests then with a luxurious spa escape? *Get 5 Coals to build a nice relaxing sauna. *Craft 1 Black Cauldron to put the coals in. *Have a level 3 Travelers Canteen for guest to unwind at after the spa. Reward. Our guest will love the new Jungle spa! It's so relaxing! 600 energy 1 Looking Fabulous! 3/6 After a relaxing spa, offer your guests another level of luxury with some fabulous facials made from all-natural ingredients. *Make 3 Vegetables. Cucumbers work great! *Get 4 Honey. It does wonders for the skin! *Get 4 Pineapple Slices to open the pores. Reward. These spa facials are amazing! The guests love them ! 500 100 2 Incidental Incidents 4/6 What's this? There's been a disturbance in the happiness of our jungle haven! Souvenirs are going missing mysteriously, and the spa facial has been given some guests rahes. What could possibly be going on? *Collect from 2 First Aid Buildings to treat the rash. *Collect from 2 Lost and Found Buildings to help guests find lost souvenirs. *Get to the bottom of this! Collect from hotels 2 times.